Why Can't I Say It?
by WolfObsessed
Summary: Spencer THINKS Ashley still has feelings for Aiden. "Spashley" and this IS by adorabletheodore not my sister...
1. Chapter 1

Why can't I say it?

by: adorabletheodore

chapter 1

Spencer walked by Aiden. Aiden just scowled at the way Spencer looked at Ashley. Spencer walked over to Aiden and she said,

"Aiden, who'd she pick?" Aiden looked at her with tears in his eyes and he replied,

"She picked," Spencer's eyes lit up like the mid-morning sky, "you," he continued. Aiden didn't understand why Ashley chose her over him. He just couldn't beleive he lost t to a girl. When Spencer sat down, she grabbed both of his shoulders and looked at him with hurt. She felt sorry for him because Ashley is who made him happy.

"It's okay, I'm here, you can talk to me." Spencer said as she hugged Aiden. Aiden backed away wiping away his tears falling from his eyes onto the ground so he can hide the way he felt. Spencer walked over to Ashley who had a smile on her face while she looked up.

"Hey Sencer!" Ashley said cheerfully, "what's wrong with Aiden?" she asked Spencer.

"He's upset that you picked me over him," Spencer said as she looked over at Aiden.

"He's probably just jealous," Ashley said. Spencer giggled at the fact that he might be jealous of them. Ashley got up and walked away. Spencer followed her.

"Something wrong?" Spencer asked Ashley. Being conserned about her girlfriend. Ashley turned around.

"No, everything is fine," Ashley replied. Ashley turned and walked away. Spencer's smile faded by the time Ashley was gone. She was happy Ashley picked her, but she didn't know what to do about Aiden. Spencer walked back to her house. She entered the front door.

"Where have you been?!" Paula asked. Paula had tears running down her cheeks with a worried look.

"I was out with Aiden," she explained. "I went to see a movie with him," Spencer continued. Paula calmed down, tears stopped falling. Spencer knew she was lying, but she didn't want to get her nor Ashley in trouble.

"Well, your late!" Paula yelled. "You were supposed to be home at the time of your curfew."

"Sorry mom, I promise it'll never happen again." Spencer pleaded. "Or maybe it will, I mean it's not like I'm having sex with her or anything. I wonder if she wants to. If so I don't know, but if not oh well. She might not even love me as much as I love her. But no matter what, I'll always love her. I wonder if she'll always love me," Spencer asked herself. Will she ever say that she loves me? or does she? Nobody knows." Spencer kept asking herself the questions she worried about the most.

"Oh My God! does she love Aiden more than me? Does she still have feelings for him?" Spencer asked herself. Her heart punding harder everytime she thinks of a question. Spencer hears the doorbell. Her voice got cheery, thinking it is Ashley. She races down the stairs to the front door. She looks out.

"Ashley!" Spencer squealed. Ashley was sitting there, her mouth open wide from how much excitement Spencer had given.

"Hi Spencer," she said with a smile. "What's up?" she asked still laughing.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see you. But I need to talk to you." Spencer said to Ashley as she was pulling her inside.

"Whoa! whoa!woa! you do know I have skin right?" Ashley said laughing harder.

"Sorry Ashley," Spencer said, "I just haven't seen you since an hour ago." Spencer exlpained.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Ashley asked.

"Us," Spencer replied quickly and shortly. Ashley's smile faded to a frown that was saying "oh crap."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why Can't I Say It?"chapter2

by:adorabletheodore

"What is it?" Ashley asked nervously

"I need to know.....do you still have feelings for Aiden?" Spencer asked seriously. Ashley looked at Spencer like as if she hated her.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked Spencer with a stern voice. Spencer looked at Ashley as if she was saying "oh no" in her head. She quickly raised her arms to protecet her face. "What the fuck did u just ask me?" Ashley asked in a loud, mad voice.

"I just wanted to ask because Ashley, I love you. And I thought you wouldn't say it back." Spencer said blubbering. Still sheilding her face.

"You......you love me?" Ashley said with a blushed face.

"Y.....yeah. Does this mean your not gonna hit me?" Spencer said with a smile. Ashley ignored Spencer.

"Spencer?" Ashley said.

"Yeah?" Spencer replied.

"Shut your door and lock it," Ashley said in a seductive voice.

"Wh......why?" Spencer questioned.

"Just do it!" Ashley pleaded. Spencer walked over to the door, shut it then locked it.

"Now what?" Spencer asked. Ashley walked over and touched her lips with Spencer's. They both starting to go at it like there was no tomorrow. Ashley shifted her body. Moving it up and down against Spencer's waist. Spencer laughing and moaning.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm getting into it!" Ashley continued shifting her body. She then pulled Spencer to her bed. Ashley stopped kissing her.

"Why did you stop? Is something wrong?" Spencer asked with a worried look.

"Put it in there!" Ashley demanded. Spencer look at her as if Ashley had gone mad for her to have sex with Ashley.

"Um......are you sure you want to do this?" Spencer asjed with hope in her eyes. Ashley looking at her, breathing hard.

"Yeah.....why else would I say so if I didn't want to? Ashley asked. Spencer stared at her.....confused.

"But what if I don't want to?" Spencer said smiling in an "awkward" tone. Pulling Ashley closer. Ashley smiled. Spencer pushes her off of the bed and off of her.

"Wait a second Ash," Spencer said, "I sorta don't wanna go fast with our relationship, and its just, don't think you or I am ready to take that big step.....," Spencer said with a frown. Saying it seriously. A few seconds later Spencer's frown faded to a smile as she said "But if you want, we could," Spencer immediately started to laugh, but she didn't get to finish laughing, as Ashley jumped on top of her, knocking her to the floor. Ashley laughing as she was trying to get Spencer to stop squirming.

"Spencer stop!" Ashley yelled. Spencer stopped squirming. Ashley grabbed Spencer's face and kissed her lips. Spencer tried to make Ashley unleash her hands.

"Let go of me!" Spencer screeched. "Your hurting my face!" Ashley quickly let go of Spencer's cheeks.

"Thank you!" Spencer screamed.

"Aww come on Spenc! Just this once?" Ashley asked sadly with her bottom lip hanging and pouting. "Please!" Ashley continued.

TO BE CONTINUED........................

P.S. Will Spencer have sex with Ashley?


	3. Chapter 3

Why Can't I Say It?

Chapter 3

"Well," Spencer said confused. "I don't know Ashley, I wanna think about it first."

Ashley looked at Spencer with a frown, she sighed, "okay," she said in a hushed voice. "Then how about _Oral Sex?"_ Ashley asked as she winked at Spencer. Spencer looked at her disgustedly.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but I can't, I don't wanna go too fast. I don't want to lose you," Spencer said, "I don't want you to leave me, i want to make sure you truly love me, I don't wanna rush into this, I'm sorry, but I can't."

Ashley looked at her with a shocked face, "are you sure baby?" Ashley questioning Spencer _Hoping _she would change her mind.

"Yeah," Spencer said, "I'm sure. I'm sorry," Ashley got off of Spencer and sat on her bed.

"Well, I'm sorta shocked. No girl can't resist a Davies girl," Ashley smiled at Spencer. Spencer ignoring her comment on the whole "sex" thing.

Spencer sighed, "want something to drink?" Spencer asked Ashley. Ashley looked up at her.

"Yeah, what do you have?" Ashley asked with a blank face.

"C'mon, we'll go see," Spencer smiled as she reached out for Ashley's hand. Ashley smiled and grabbed her hand. Spencer smiled as she walked to the door and unlocked it and opened it.

Paula standing infront of her.

"Spencer, what is Ashley doing here?" Paula asked in an angry tone. Spencer looked at her mother trying to think of an excuse to not get both of them in trouble.

"Uh, we were just doing homework, we are going to get a drink now." Spencer went around her mother as Paula watched Ashley pass her and she was mad that they are still hanging out together after what Paula had told her. Spencer and Ashley are downstairs now, they go into the kitchen and Spencer opens the refridgerator door.

"Hmm, let's see," Spencer murmurred. "Milk, water, wine," Spencer looks at Ashley who has a puzzled look on her face. Spencer replies, "mom," Ashley nods. Spencer continues, "tea, uhh Moutain Dew, and i think thats it." Spencer said questioningly. Spencer looks at Ashley, "want anything?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said, she leaned toward Spencer's ear as she whispered, "you." Ashley's eyebrow went up and then she grabbed Spencer's hand and put one of Spencer's fingers in her mouth as she sucked on the tips of each finger, trying to get Spencer turned on. "You like that?" Ashley asked sexually. Spencer jerked her hand out of Ashley's mouth.

"Stop it!" Spencer pleaded and demanded. Arthur looked in the kitchen from the living room as the basketball game was on and saw Spencer and Ashley.

"Something wrong girls?" Arthur shouted so they can hear him. Spencer looked through the arch way in the kitchen to the living room.

"No dad. We're good!" Spencer lied, hiting Ashley on her shoulder, "keep it down, soon hes gonna find out whats going on, I don't want that. Do you?" Spencer asked whispering.

"No, I guess not," Ashley looked down at the floor with a frown and sighed. "I'll have water," Ashley got back on track. Spencer looked at her and handed her a bottle of water.

"Here," Spencer said, "now lets go back up stairs." Spencer runs to the stairs, she runs into her mother.

"Spencer? Ashley?" Paula said. Spencer looked at Ashley and Ashley looked at Spencer, confused. Spencer looked at her mother.

"Yes, mom?" Spencer asked. Paula looks at her angrily.

"Spencer upstairs, Ashley, out!" Paula pointed to the door. Ashley looked at her.

"Exuse me?" Ashley asked, "why do you want me to leave? I didn't do anything." Ashley says, confused.

"Mom! No!" Spencer said as she grabs Ashley's hand. leading her to the front door. Paula grabs Spencer's hand.

"You are NOT going with her Spencer! you are staying with me!" Paula yelled. Spencer looks at Ashley then back at Paula. Spencer puts force at pulling her hand from Paula's clutch and shoves Ashley out the door and runs with her as she leaves the door open. Paula watches as they disappear in the dark calling Spencer by her name, pleading her to come home. When Spencer is gone, she quits.

"Well, time to go find Spencer. Do you know where Ashley lives Glenn?" Paula asks. Glenn looks at her.

"No, sorry mom." Glenn says.


	4. Chapter 4

Why Can't I Say It?

Chapter 4

Ashley and Spencer are in Ash's car now. Ashley's driving. The two grils are talking now.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Spencer asks Ash as she only has her eyes locked on the road paying no attention to Spencer.

"All I know is, we got away from Paula and we're no longer in trouble." Ashley says to Spencer. Spencer looks at her in shock.

"TOUBLE??? NO TROUBLE?? Bull Shit!" Spencer says, "We're in trouble with the law! Neither kidnapping or runaway! Either way we'll get in BIG fucking Trouble!" Spencer says to Ashley.

"Okay, maybe we are in trouble, but calm down! We'll be fine. Let's just go back to my place." Ashley says to Spencer. Ashley pulls over in the parking lot of her house and looks at Spencer and Spencer looks at Ashley. All the sudden, Spencer jumps ontop of Ashley and begins to kiss her, Ashley kissing back rubbing her ass as if it was her little kitten. Spencer and Ashley tonguing like animals, one hand there and one hand here and Spencer puts her hand down Ashley's pants immediately. Ashley moaning and Ashley rubs Spencer's breasts, Spancer moaning.

"Mmm Ashley, oh yeah that feels good." Spencer pulls down Ashley's pants as she rubs her pussy gently. Ashley moaning.

"Ohhh Yeahh! Spencerrr!!!" Ashley moaning loudly as Spencer rubs her pussy harder and soon puts 1 finger in at a time and rubs the inside of her. "Oh God! Yes! Spencer! More baby More!" Ashley moaning. Spencer fucking her harder, and humping her harder and harder. "Oh yes! Oh Baby! Baby baby baby!!!! OH YES!!!" Ashley squeals in pleasure. "MMMM BABY!!" Spencer looks at Ashley that is clawing at the edge of her private area to try to make it feel good.....then all the sudden, "Oh Baby! Your making me cum like crazy!" Spencer winks at Ashley and moves her hand to a fist moving it in and out of her fast and hard.

"Mmmmm you like that baby?" Spencer asks Ashley seductively. Ashley nods.

"Oh, baby yes i do!" Ashley moaning in pleasure. Spencer removes her hand and moves down-ward. "Wait, what are you doing? Put it back in. Please?" Spencer shakes her head no.

"Mmmmm baby just shut your eyes." Spencer pleads as she goes down farther. Ashley shuts her eyes and Spencer looks at her pussy. Spencer wraps her mouth around Ashley's pussy sucking on it lightly as Ashley moans softly.

"Mmmmm Spencer harder please? Harder baby Harder!!!" Ashley beggs and pleads. Spencer sucks on her harder and faster as cum flows out and Spencer swallows it. Spencer biting down softly. "Mmm yeah bite my baby! yes!" Ashley humps Spencer tongue just a little. "Ooooo yes more baby More!" Ashley pleads. Spencer bites down harder and licks her clit and swallows the cum and licks the inside of her pussy. Ashley breathing hard. Humping Spencer's tongue harder. "Ahh Ahh Ahh Yeah!" Ashley cumming more. Spencer sucking more cum into her mouth.

Spencer stops and goes up to Ashley's face and sucked on her neck and then kissed her. Spencer and Ashley breathing hard. "Mmm baby, did you like that?" Spencer asked Ashley seductively. "Wanna fuck me? I'm so fucking horny." Ashley looks at Spencer.

"Mmmm baby. Of course I want to fuck you." Spencer winks at Ashley and Ashley smiles as Spencer puts both of her hands up Ashley's shirt and squeezes her breasts and licks her nipples as Ashley rolls ontop of Spencer kissing her, humping her, and licking her lips. "Mmm you taste so good!" Ashley begins rubbing Spencer's pussy and breathes hard. "Baby you like that?" Spencer moaning.

"Oh yes I do baby yes I do!" Spencer rubs Ashley's breasts as Ashley looks up in pleasure and slides her hand down Spencer's pants. Rubbing it hard. Spencer moaning, "Oh Ashley YES! that feels so so so good!" Ashley unbuttoning Spencer's pants, taking them off. Shoves her hand down farther and kisses Spencer's lips and ribs her harder. "ASHLEY!!! OH YES!!" Spencer moans as Ashley asks in a seductive tone.

"Baby, you like that don't you? hmmm?" Spencer nodding her head as she moans a little. Ashley putting her whole hand inside of Spencer's pussy. Moving it hard in and out fast. Spencer moaning loudly and cums just a little.

"Mmm Ashley now YOUR making ME cum." Ashley liking the sound of it and moves it in and out harder and faster. "Mmmm yes! yes!yes! Baby!" "AHHH AHH AHH YES!" Spencer moaning like crazy. "Mmm I'm really cumming now!" Spencer warns Ashley. Ashkey takes her hand out of Spencer's pussy and sucks on her hand thats covered in cum and goes down to her pussy and licks her pussy gently as she hears Spencer moan. "Mmm baby!" Ashley shuts her eyes and bites down hard on Spencer's pussy licking it, sucking it. Swallowing her cum. Ashley gets off of Spencer's pussy and goes up to her lips and sucks on her bottom lip and bites it and kisses her lightly.

"Mmm baby did you like that?" Ashley asks Spencer seductively and slowly. Spencer nods and licks Ashley's lips and Ashley kisses her passionately. Both of them breathing hard. The car windows covered in fog. "C'mon, lets go into my house." Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and leads her out the door and kisses her lightly on the lips and Ashley walks Spencer to her front door. Walks in and goes upstairs and begins to kiss and eventually make out. "mmmm mmm mmm mm ah mmmmm," Ashley and Spencer moaning when they make out and lays down on the bed and stops. Both of them breathing hard. Both of them get on either sides of the bed and shuts their eyes and falls asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED.........


End file.
